Such a game playing form is known that money is paid by a credit card and a game playing terminal is connected with a server through a communication line so as to enjoy a game within a predetermined time meeting paid money.
Applicant is not aware of documents to be disclosed as prior art where such a game playing form is systematically described.
When using charged system with credit cards, people who can not possess credit cards, such as children and persons under age, do not become players of games, which may lead to weakening of the whole game market since many people can not enjoy games.
In order to smoothly operate the charged system, registering operation to the server is inevitable for a player, but such a registering operation is generally troublesome for a player. Then, a method of controlling a game for giving a player a motivation for being willing to register is desired to be developed.
When controlling the game to be executed in such a game playing terminal by the server through the communication line, such as the Internet and a telephone line, measures for preventing some gamemanias from taking an unfairly action, such as altering card data should be taken.
Then, the method of controlling a game for being willing to register to the server for a player without using credit cards is desired to be developed.
Besides, the method of controlling a game where altering of card data is difficult is desired to be developed.